<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Return the Favour by miinnsfw</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28061541">Return the Favour</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/miinnsfw/pseuds/miinnsfw'>miinnsfw</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Explicit Consent, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut, blowjob, jeongho, slight degradation, thigh riding</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:20:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,047</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28061541</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/miinnsfw/pseuds/miinnsfw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeongin rides Minhos thigh and Minho doesn’t pay attention to Jeongin until he cums, then Jeongin returns the favour.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Minho | Lee Know/Yang Jeongin | I.N</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>77</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Return the Favour</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jeongho where Jeongin rides Minhos thigh and Minho doesn’t pay attention until he cums on his thigh and then he makes him cum again.</p>
<p>“Hyung, can I ride your thigh?” Jeongin is straight to the point, he’s tired and riled up and he just wants to get off. </p>
<p>“Yeah.” Minho replies, eyes returning to his phone. Minho would often be like this, not really giving the younger attention, sometimes he would help him and touch him and sometimes he wouldn’t. </p>
<p>“Thank you.” Jeongin quickly locks the door and strips his sweatpants, walking towards Minho’s bed. Jeongin climbs on the bed, immediately getting situated comfortably.</p>
<p>“Comfortable?” Jeongin didn’t want annoy the older with too much talking but he wanted to make sure he was ready to be in this spot for awhile.</p>
<p>“Yeah, you can move now.” Minho was blunt, seemingly uncaring about what Jeongin was about to do. </p>
<p>Jeongin started by moving slowly, hand going straight to his mouth immediately to quiet himself. The angle he was at was pressing against his most sensitive areas. </p>
<p>Jeongin picked up his pace quickly, everything felt so good. The warm feeling in his stomach was growing quickly, and then Minho flexed his thigh. </p>
<p>“Hyung... F-fuck..” Jeongin’s breathing was quickly becoming unstable, he was getting close, very very close. </p>
<p>“I’m close...” Jeongin says in a low tone, gasping when Minho flexes his thigh again. Jeongin is moving as fast as he possibly can, panting heavily. </p>
<p>“Fuck!” Jeongin yells, hand quickly coming to cover his mouth to try and quiet some of the sound. His hips stutter as he continues to move against the older’s thigh to ride his high. </p>
<p>“Thank you...” Jeongin pants out, taking a second to catch his breath before he attempts to move off of Minho. </p>
<p>“You’re not going anywhere.” Minho says causing Jeongin to whine. He knows exactly where this is going, he doesn’t know if he has the stamina though.</p>
<p>“But, hyung. I-I don’t think I can... My thighs and hips hurt...” Jeongin looks as if he could cry, but that doesn’t stop Minho from pulling Jeongin closer.</p>
<p>“You won’t need them, shouldn’t you return the favour?” Minho pauses, watching Jeongins conflicted face, “Of course you don’t have to, I have a hand and I have other toys.” It’s reassuring and gives Jeongin space to back out or stop but Minho maintains his air of seemingly not caring.</p>
<p>“No, I’ll... Well... What do you want? I’ll try if I think I can handle it...” Jeongin is being genuine, he looks up at Minho with an innocent look, gently chewing on the corner of his lip.</p>
<p>“Get me off. I don’t care how.” Minho looks back at his phone after patting Jeongin’s head. Jeongin whines, wanting the older’s attention on him. </p>
<p>“Okay but pay attention! I mean,” Jeongin gulps, Minho’s giving him a look, “I meant please pay attention to my hyung...” Jeongin pleading look causes Minho to soften.</p>
<p>“Okay baby, I’m here.” Minho says warmly, ruffling the younger’s hair before turning his phone off and setting it aside. Jeongin moves up and kisses the older, pulling away as he starts to palm the Minho’s dick.</p>
<p>“Ahh, you’re too good at that.” Minho’s eyes are hazy, mostly closed as he reconnects his lips to Jeongin’s.</p>
<p>“Thank you...” Jeongin replies, parting their lips for a moment to catch his breath and pull Minho’s dick out of his underwear. Minho sucks in a breath, hands gripping the sheets beside him. </p>
<p>“Fuck.” Minho breaths in quickly, Jeongin’s hands working their magic with some of Minho’s lube to make things slide.</p>
<p>“Jeongin... more.” Minho whines, the younger giggles at him but picks up the pace. Minho starts bucking up into the hands around him. Minho’s whines continue. </p>
<p>“Hyung is so needy... I love it.” Minho blushes, the tips of his ears turning red as he bites his lip. </p>
<p>“D-don’t make fun of me! Brat...” Minho trails off, moaning once again. Jeongin giggles at Minho’s comment, he knows the older loves being teased. </p>
<p>“But hyung, you like it don’t you? How dirty...” Minho’s face flushes, he bites his lip and groans. </p>
<p>“You’re so amazing you know that?” Minho says, breathing heavily. </p>
<p>“I know.” Jeongin connects their lips and speeds up his pace again, he knows that Minho’s close. Minho gets loud when he’s close so Jeongin has to shut him up or deal with the looks tomorrow, which he’d rather not do. </p>
<p>“Fuck.” Minho murmurs into Jeongin’s lips, cumming. Jeongin could listen to the moans all day. He helps Minho through his orgasm, trying to mute the older’s moans with his lips. Minho stares into Jeongin’s eyes as they part before he speaks. </p>
<p>“Thank you.” Minho looks like he as the stars in his eyes, Jeongin blushes. </p>
<p>“Of course hyung,” Jeongin smiles, reaching to grab some wipes to clean them up, “Lets get all cleaned up love.”</p>
<p>“Okay.” Minho smiles, letting Jeongin clean him up.</p>
<p>“Let me help you too, okay?” Jeongin agrees and Minho helps him take off his dirtied boxers before wiping him clean. Minho kisses each of Jeongin’s thighs once before pulling away and standing up. </p>
<p>“You’re so cute.” Minho says, noticing the pink on Jeongin’s cheeks.</p>
<p>“You’re cuter.” Jeongin says, he may be blushing but he’s still confident!</p>
<p>“Come on, let’s go to bed.” Minho says, grabbing Jeongin’s hand and taking him to the bed across the room, luckily the two share a room so they don’t have to worry about the other boys waking up and giving them, looks. </p>
<p>The two settle into bed, laying comfortably. They stare at each other for awhile, just admiring the other. </p>
<p>“Hyung,” Jeongin says, pausing to gain Minho’s full attention, “can I kiss you?”</p>
<p>“Yeah.” Minho smiles and leans toward, connecting their lips for a gentle kiss. </p>
<p>“You were so good for me, I’m so proud of you...” Minho says, pulling away from his lover’s lips. Jeongin smiles before nuzzling himself into Minho’s neck. </p>
<p>“Especially when you made your boundaries clear, I’m really proud of you.” Minho rubs figure  8s into Jeongin’s back.</p>
<p>“Thank you, especially for making sure I knew I could back out... I really appreciate it.” Jeongin kisses Minho’s collarbone.</p>
<p>The two whispered praises and compliments until they were basically asleep, sharing some loving kisses here and there.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>